Harlequin Amnesia
by Teh Twinkie
Summary: The Joker had, indeed, shoved Harley Quinn off a building and assumed she was dead. Unfortunately, this put the Prince of Crime into a sort of rut. TwoFace digs him out of this rut for a very pleasant surprise.


**Title:** Harlequin Amnesia

**Author:** Twinkie

**Summary:** The Joker had, indeed, shoved Harley Quinn off a building and assumed she was dead. Unfortunately, this put the Prince of Crime into a sort of rut. Two-Face digs him out of this rut for a very pleasant surprise. But will his harlequin Queen remember who he is?

**Rating:** M, for future chapters.

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Do not own them. Make no money from this. All that funky legal jazz. This? Is NOT COMPLETELY CANON. I've realized that I can not _play _Harley Quinn completely canon, sane or otherwise. So please do not flame because Harley does not follow someone else's insane protocol. I personally like how my Harley turns out. Thank you. Constructive Criticism is love.

Chapter 1

"Come in, Jack!" Harvey Dent was always a gleeful fellow, except when he was absolutely, undoubtedly pissed. But even then, the Joker liked him. He was an odd sort of fellow. A guy he'd hang around with more, if not for the Caped bastard. "It's about time you got out an' about." He smirked at Jack condescendingly, both halves of his face equally sharing amusement in a twisted way. "This rut of yours, it just ain't healthy. What you need is a nice gal or two on your arm." He winked lecherously, leading Jack Napier into the night club with one arm around his shoulders. "Ladies all over, Jacky boy. Ripe for the pickin'."

"School girls?" He asked bluntly, eying Harvey. He knew Harvey's quirks, and couldn't help but feel a little worried about it. He was a criminal, sure, but school girls didn't interest him. Clingy little things. _Like Harley. _His heart sunk, just a little bit, at the thought of his little clown girl.

Harvey must have noticed, because he sighed, a little disgusted, and pushed at Jack to make him sit. "Sit! There's a new one tonight." That wasn't unusual, though. There was always a new girl on stage, every month the roster changed. He wondered, vaguely, just who the Penguin had found for his exclusive club.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out. Harvey slid into the booth on his other side, accompanied by a girl who screamed jailbait to his eyes, and leaned back as the lights dimmed. "I think you'll like this one, Jacky boy." Harvey whispered as the music started.

The lights were down low. The curtain opened. There stood…

Harley Quinn.

Jack's heart stopped, and he couldn't help but stare, slack-jawed, at his missing clown. "But… She's--"

"Alive an' kickin', Jack." Harvey laughed, before taking a gulp of his drink. "Apparently, she survived that nice little fall of hers. She doesn't remember _you_, though. Nice chance to change things, huh." He smirked at Jack, who knew fully well what he'd meant.

Since Harley had 'died', things had changed in the Joker's gang. He wasn't as ruthless. He wasn't as willing to kill. It was almost as if Harley's apparent death had fucked with him enough so that he stopped. Or rather, slowed down. The Prince of Crimes wouldn't ever stop completely, but it did make him think about things.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a voice. Not any voice. _Harley's _voice. He felt slightly jealous. It took her losing her memory to be able to sing, when she wouldn't ever sing for him before.

"Mr. Nothin's got a lot… He's got a lot to say." Harley smiled, actually gave a full blown smile to her crowd as she sang. She slowly descended the stairs to the stage, microphone in hand, and wandered through the crowd.

The Joker couldn't believe it. The Queen of Crime had such a full voice. It wasn't deep, by any means, nor masculine. But something about that full voice just made everything inside him melt. That was definitely _his _Harley Quinn. _Was_, he reminded himself. His heart sunk a little more, but his entire body lifted when Harley neared the table. Maybe she'd see him and remember. Maybe…

"He's good at bein' what he's not… And gives nothin' away." She sang to the swooning crowd of villains, her baby blues gleaming at the power she held over her loving fans. She stopped in front of Jack Napier's table, and smiled at Harvey impishly. Harvey grinned at her, and nodded.

Her eyes flitted over to the Joker, and she stopped, staring at him quietly. The look she gave him made his heart break. There was a word for her gaze and it wasn't fearful or loving.

It was unfamiliar.

She really didn't remember him.

And like that, before he could say anything, she was moving on in her song, walking away from the table. "Another day goes on by… An' he never speaks his heart, oh no, no, no… He takes his chance with what he's got. It's too late to stop it now…"

"You loved her, huh." Harvey asked gently over the music, watching her walk away. Jack didn't respond. What was _love _to the Prince of Crimes? What was such a stupid, fickle hearted woman to him? What was…

"She was your world, huh, Jackie boy."

"Yeah." Jack whispered, sliding out and leaving. Harvey watched after him, and sighed slightly, nudging the girl next to him. The girl nodded, and left quietly to perform the task asked of her.

Harvey watched after Jack, and rubbed his eyes. "Guess it's time to take things into my own hands, if he ain't gonna do anything." He mumbled.

After the show, Harvey got his way backstage with the help of a hired goon and a pretty face bribing the other guard. He wandered through the backstage of the club, looking into each room boredly and searching out that all too familiar silhouette of Joker's girl.

He stopped outside a changing room when he saw the shadow that he was sure belonged to Harleen, and knocked lightly on the open door. "Harl?" He called idly, playing with his quarter coin impatiently.

"Just a sec, Harv!" She called, quickly pulling the shirt over her head and fixing her hair. She came out a moment later, fixing her shirt so that it fit the right way. She gave him a million dollar smile. "Hey. Like tha show?" She took the time to kiss both cheeks, before stepping back and eying him.

Harvey smirked at her, and smoothly went into the room. She sighed, and followed, closing the door. "I'm in some trouble, huh?" She asked once the door clicked shut, and the lock was turned. She turned to face him, and Two-Face was upon her, looking down at her curiously.

"You really don't remember anything before the fall." She flinched, and he took a step back, eyes narrowed.

"I told you I don't, boys." She replied, moving away from him and sitting down. "All I remember is wakin' up with you an' the Riddler leanin' over me. That's _it_. Nothin' before. Hell, I wouldn't even know my own name if you didn't tell me I was Harleen Quinzel."

_A mistake I shouldn't have made._ He thought mutedly, watching her. He sighed, and sat down. "There was a boy here, real interested in you."

"The clown?" _If this was Harley, she would have never said that. _"He looked… cute." She gave Harvey a slight smile, and rubbed her eyes. "But I don' know. I kinda like being a Penguin girl. No trouble, I have all the villains and bad boys in Gotham droolin' at my feet… I _like _that attention." Harley grinned wickedly at Two-Face, who snorted laughter and sat next to her.

"Now that's something the Harley I know would say. Power hungry brat." He affectionately tugged at a pigtail, and watched her eyes. He sighed, and rubbed his face. "He's a friend of mine. Jack Napier. The—"

"Joker. Penguin told me." She smiled at him slightly. "See? Not totally hopeless. He even thinks I might get my memory back soon, with all the villains of Gotham trying to jar it."

Both halves of Two-Face gave the girl a smile. She seemed overjoyed to be able to remember everything. _Too bad she doesn't know all her memories will be of pain and hurt._ He thought idly. For once, the idea of someone else suffering didn't please him. "He'd like to meet you, Harl."

Harley snorted. "Who _wouldn't_?" She asked with an amused grin. Someone knocked, and she glared at the door. "It's locked for a reason, buddy!"

"Awww. I wanted to join the party!" Came an all too familiar voice. Harvey groaned. It _would _figure he'd show up when he was trying to have a serious discussion with Harley.

Harley went to the door, and nearly pounced Eddie Nygma, hugging him tight with both legs and arms around him. "Hey, Eddie!"

"Hey, sugar." Eddie grinned at her, and set her down, peering in. "Two-Face. Helloooo there." He greeted, grinning. "Did I interrupt?"

"Actually-"

"Nah." Harley grinned and let the Riddler in, closing the door and locking it again. Last time she left the door unlocked, she had someone nearly kill her. This place wasn't safe, but she loved it.

Harvey shot a cold glare at Eddie Nygma, and leaned back in his chair. "As I was _saying_…"

"The Joker wants to meet me." Harley filled in Eddie, grinning at him with very obvious amusement. Eddie looked at Harvey, a little uneasy by that. After all, the Prince of Crimes was known for his rather physical abuse of Harley Quinn.

Harvey could read his eyes. _She's not crazy any more, Harv. What're you thinking'?_ He waved Eddie off, and smiled at Harley. "It'd do you some good to get out there. When was the last time you had a date?"

"When was the last time _he _had a date?" Eddie pointed out, snorting laughter. Harley grinned, and covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. Harvey glared at Eddie dangerously, hissing slightly at him. Harley intervened, sliding into Harvey's lap smoothly and giving him a smile.

"Come on. I'm listening. What'cha got in mind, boys?" She asked impishly. Harvey sighed, and one arm curled around her waist. He stared at her calmly, thinking.

"He might be able to jar your memory. You hung around with all of us, Harl, y'know? Even Joker." _Mostly Joker. _He watched her quietly, and Harley sighed.

"Bring him around more. I'll try to talk to him, okay?"

Harvey smiled, and rose, kissing her cheek smoothly. "Wonderful. I'll bring him around for your next performance." He turned to leave, and Eddie waited until the door closed behind him before looking at her.

"Sweet, you don't have to—"

"I want to know who I am, Eddie." Harley sighed, and looked at him with a sad smile. "I hate wakin' up and not knowin' anything, except what you guys told me." She watched the Riddler's emotions cross his face, and she hugged him lightly.

"I trust you, Eddie, but…" She sighed. "I want to be able to remember myself. Not through everyone else. It's like… It's not even my life anymore."

"I know." Eddie sighed, and hugged her close. "I just don't want to see you remember the bad things, y'know?"

Harley gave him one of her million dollar smiles, and nudged him. "What's the point of remembering the good, if I can't remember the bad, too?" She asked impishly, starting out. Eddie watched after her, and rubbed his eyes.

_I just hope he doesn't drive you insane again. _In all actuality, Harleen being sane was better for her. Even Two-Face said it. She wasn't annoying when she was sane. She was smart. She was sweet. And she was _still _corrupt. It wasn't any loss, except to Joker. Who deserved to lose this time. _He shoved her off a fuckin' building. He doesn't deserve to get her back. _

With one solitary thought in his head, Eddie went after Two-Face to go and see Jack Napier.


End file.
